A cold night
by selenedepizan
Summary: This is an Alenoah version of "The Am-AH-Zon Race" episode of Total Drama World Tour. Slash


That challenge wasn't one of the best of Total Drama...although Noaw couldn't really find an easy or enjoyable challenge at all in that show...

"Oh God, I'm so hungry"

The small boy let out a sigh of resignation. It wouldn't have been inusual hearing that sentence from Owen, but it was ten o'clock, they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he was seriously starving too. Suddendly he felt his head spinning, unable to see properly too.

"Noah! _Querido_, hang on!"

The brunette tried to open his eyes -when did he close them, anyway?-, seeing a blurred figure above him

"Nooo! My buddy is going to die! Waaah! Wait, if he died...can we eat him?"

"Oh, man, cannibalism, I don't know...besides he's so skinny..."

"Oh oh! I know how to make him tasty! First of all we need some chilli, a lot of it, then we need to remove his skin, but not the head's one! Then..."

"Promise me you're going to save my brain and give it to a science laboratory" he snorted, causing a small chuckle from the person who was still holding his body

Then he trembling a little, not because of his headache, but for a hot breath in his ear "I won't let anyone have a piece of your wonderful body..." a strong hand started caressing his back, till it moved lower to groping his ass "no one..."

Gasping, Noah struggled until he freed himself from the Spanish guy's grip. He scowled at him, trying to calm himself and to not blushing when the other smirked and winked at him, walking towards his person.

"As I would like to continue holding you, chico..." he said, putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm worried about you: you need to eat something..." then his own stomach started rumbling "And it seems also me..." he added laughing a little.

Noah was unable to cover a small laugh to Alejandro's statement. His behaviour seemed to please the taller guy, who offered him a sincer smile, which he found himself answered with a small one of his.

They stayed there gazing each other for a while, until Owen bited Noah's arm, making him jumping in Alejandro's arms. The Spanish guy, after checked his mate was all right, sent a hostile glare towards the blonde

"What the the hell are you thinking of doing?"

Owen laughed a little "Eh, sorry Al, just checking if Noah was still eatable"

Still glaring at him, the charming boy turned his attention to the guy in his arms "Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly, looking at the big mark on the other

"A little...what do you have, Owen, shark teeth?" he blew over his -injury- "Uh! Damnit..."

Still watching him carefully, Alejandro felt himself smirking at an idea that was forming in his mind "I can make you feel better..."

Noah frowned "What are you...gah?"

He tried to move back in vain when he felt a wet tongue started licking his arm. Startled and completely embaressed, he could only watch the Spanish guy traced small circle over his injury and he had to wait until the boy, considering it enough, release his art with a final kiss on his skin

"Hm, you taste amazingly, _querido_..."

Still blushing, he mumbled "So you're not going to find something eatable for tonight?"

Wrong phrase. In an istant he found his chin trapped by Alejandro's fingers, his lips only a few centimetres apart from his "Your body and your lips would be enough for my hunger...but I could never leave you starve..." And then he pressed firmly his mouth on Noah's.

Before the smart guy had ever the time to blink or think something, the taller boy had already moved away "Come on guys, let's find something to eat!"

After trying to make Owen understand that a parrot isn't exactly a food, besides not an easy type to catch, Izzy finaly found some bananos

"How can we reach them?" asked Tyler

"I think the best solution would be if some of us climb on other's shoulder..." said Noah, before he heard someone added "Fine. Owen, Tyler, Izzy, you may go to the banano over there, my little porpoise and I will do this one"

And without any more words, Alejandro bent down to pick Noah up, unconcerned of the shrill cry that the small guy let out.

When the brunette was able to breath again, he bent down to scowl the amused and grinning face of his mate "I think you're emjoying yourself a little too much"

Still smiling, the Spanish boy turned on left to give a kiss on the thigh next to him, feeling it trembled a little because of his act

"Sorry, _querido_, you're just too irrestible..."

Rolling his eyes, Noah patted lightly Alejandro's head, urging him to move closer to the tree

"Ach, it's still too high...Alejandro, can you lift me up a little more?"

"Sure, my little porpoise..."

When Noah opened his mouth to thank the other, he heard only a startled yelp coming from his lips

"What are you thinking of doing with your hands?" he cried angrily, trying not to be heard by the group a little far from them

The Spanish guy watched with a look of total innocence the boy on his shoulders "Only lifting you up, _carino_" he answered, gripping more the -subject- in his hands

Blushing furiosly, Noah understood that he had to hasten catching the fruit if he wanted to free himself from that pervert Spanish

After eating a lot of bananas, and after trying to not soffocate at Alejandro's proposal to eat HIS banana (thanks heaven the others missed the obscenity in that sentence), they decided to have a little rest. Or at least it was what Noah would had trying to do if he wasn't literally freezing. He chose to sleep far from the others and from the fire, so now he was completely exposed to the cold air of that night

"Can't you sleep, _chico_?"

The question startled a little the boy, he wasn't expecting someone asleep as well.

"I'm just a little cold..." he murmured, not wanting to awake the others. But he had to force himself to not cry and stay quite when he felt himself hugged by strong arms

"You should have said earlier, you know I don't mind..." was whispered in his ear, before a wet tongue were followed by those words

Noah bited hard his lips to suppress a moan "Al-alejandro...don't! We..." his shirt was now completely open and he shuddered feeling hot fingers outlined his waist "w-we will wake up the guys..."

Soft lips interuppted his sentence and he felt his head spinning once more, that time for a different reason

"Then we may to keep quiet, _mi amor_" two fingers caressed the lips that he had just kissed "don't worry: I will warm you"

When the sun was up and Alejandro ordered the group to follow him, no one noticed the shattered look of Noah and the smart boy was too devasted to trying to cover that. Maybe it was also because of that he didn't mind the firm grip of Alejandro's arm on his hips during their walk to the temple...

_The end_


End file.
